Let $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ be vectors, and let $\mathbf{m}$ be the midpoint of $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}.$  Given $\mathbf{m} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = 6,$ find $\|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + \|\mathbf{b}\|^2.$
Answer: Since $\mathbf{m}$ is the midpoint of $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$
\[\mathbf{m} = \frac{\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}}{2}.\]Hence, $\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b} = 2 \mathbf{m} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 14 \end{pmatrix}.$  Then
\[\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|^2 = \left\| \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 14 \end{pmatrix} \right\|^2 = 6^2  + 14^2 = 232.\]But
\begin{align*}
\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|^2 &= (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \\
&= \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} \\
&= \|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \|\mathbf{b}\|^2,
\end{align*}so
\[\|\mathbf{a}\|^2 + \|\mathbf{b}\|^2 = \|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|^2 - 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = 232 - 2 \cdot 6 = \boxed{220}.\]